El día que Percy
by Vilpagseddie
Summary: La llevó a la Atlántida, ella era feliz, y estaba petulante de alegría. P.O.V. Annabeth. Dedicado a todo el que la lea.


Hola de nuevo. Se que fue tiempo sin escribir y que tengo Quizás sin acabar, pero esto me vino a la mente mientras comía jamón serrano. Se que no tiene nade que ver, pero se me ocurrió así. Bueno, si esta semana me llega la inspiración divina (Apolo no me visita mucho últimamente para inspirarme), terminaré de subir caps de Quizás. Hasta entonces, buena lectura, y paciencia.

Vilpag

Recomiendo escuchar la canción Me gusta de Auryn, es una balada de amor preciosa. Mientras leen crea un efecto mágico.

* * *

El dia que Percy…

La llevo a conocer la Atlántida, ella era feliz. Y no era porque su flamante novio le había prometido ver todas las construcciones arquitectónicas de aquella ciudad submarina. No era porque por fin vería lo que había debajo del mar. No era porque su sueño de diseñar el Olimpo se había cumplido. Y no era porque su madre estaba orgullosa de ella. NO. Esas eran pequeñas cosas que la hacían sonreír , sonrojarse o estar orgullosa de sí misma. Estaba feliz porque era Percy quien había propuesto ir a la Atlántida. Era Percy quien le enseñaría los misterios que el fondo marino guardaba. Era Percy quien se alegro cuando a ella se le ofreció rehacer el Olimpo. Y era Percy quien siempre estaba orgulloso de ella.

Se sentía pletórica, y extremadamente contenta. Metió en su mochila todo lo que llevaría a la Atlántida mañana. Pocos minutos después, fue hacia el comedor, donde cenó con la masa de Atenea. Cuando la cena terminó, y todos se dirigieron a la fogata, ella se sentó junto a Percy, a quien no había visto desde esa mañana.

Le saludó con un beso, y se acurruco en su hombro, mirando fijamente al fuego azul de la fogata. Percy le susurraba al oído lo bien que se lo iban a pasar mañana. Mientras, Quirón explicaba una vieja historia acerca de cómo la valentía de un héroe podía cambiar su destino. Annabeth reía, pues esa historia le recordaba a Percy, quien seguía susurrándole. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a las cabañas a dormir, Percy y Annabeth se levantaron a la vez y fueron cogidos de la mano hasta la cabaña de ella, donde se despidieron con un beso, que al principio era suave, lento y tierno, pero que se empezó a volver más apasionado. Annabeth puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de el, mientras Percy la cogía de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo todo lo humanamente posible. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sus frentes siguieron pegadas.

Percy se despidió diciendo que tenían que irse a dormir o las arpías les pillarían. Ella soltó una carcajada y le dio otro beso, esta vez mas corto. Luego se fueron cada uno a su cabaña con una sensación extraña, como si les doliera separarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Annabeth cogió la mochila y salió hacia el lago de las canoas, donde un Percy sonriente la esperaba. La cogió de la mano y empezaron a meterse en el agua. Ninguno de los dos se mojaba, y cuando estuvieron sumergidos del todo, Percy convoco las burbujas, todo el oxigeno, para que ella pudiera respirar. Tras lo que para Annabeth fueron horas, y en realidad fueron unos 10 minutos, ellos llegaron a una barrera. Percy pasó a través de ella, jalando a Annabeth con el. Cuando entró, la burbuja exploto, pero por suerte, la barrera era de oxigeno. Percy salió corriendo, y ella le siguió, pegada a sus talones. Llegaron a un edificio enorme, con un gran tridente en el frente. Annabeth pensó que era uno de los lugares mas bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Percy se refirió a aquel edificio como el templo de Poseidón. Siguieron caminando, y llegaron a nada mas y nada menos que un … ¡STARBUCKS! Y en mitad del océano, el cerebro de algas la invito a un café. Ella le miró como si estuviera loco. Percy solo puso una sonrisa socarrona y se dirigió a la barra de aquel extraño establecimiento. Pidió para el un café con leche, y para ella, su café favorito, un expresso. Ella solo rodó los ojos y se sentó a beber su café, el cual, por cierto, estaba buenísimo.

Su siguiente parada en la Atlántida, fue un barco hundido, al que Percy nombró como el Dámasio. Muchas especies de peces merodeaban alrededor de la barrera, y los tiburones se agolpaban también. Después de un día entero recorriendo la Atlántida decidieron volver a casa, y poco sabía Annabeth lo que Percy haría al llegar.

Cuando volvieron, completamente exhaustos después de la caminata, Percy ordenó a las corrientes que les dejaran en la playa de Montauk. Annabeth, confundida, se preguntó si su novio estaba tan cansado que no había podido controlar las corrientes hasta el campamento. Cuando Percy la saco del agua si decir palabra, empezó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba.

Cuando Percy empezó a hablar, ella se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando sus palabras.

-Annabeth- Empezó el- Quería que supieras que hoy me lo he pasado como nunca, pero ya tenía tomada la decisión.- Ella empezó a mirarlo extrañada, con el presentimiento de que el ya no la quería.-Annabeth, quiero que dejemos de ser novios.-Ahí estaba el pelotazo. Sus miedos mas remotos lucharon por salir a su superficie, y ella empezó a temblar, sus lagrimas pugnando por salir al exterior. Percy se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a extrañarse, a pensar que había de malo. De pronto lo comprendió todo. – Annabeth, no digo que quiera dejar de ser tu novio, solo quiero ser mas que eso.- Ella le miró confundida- ¿Que demonios significa eso, Perseus?- Esa fue su respuesta. – Quiero se mas que tu novio, quiero ser todo para ti.- Dicho esto se arrodillo en frente suya y le lanzo la pregunta mas importante de su vida.- Annabeth Lilly Chase, ¿Que te parecería ser mi esposa?- Dicho eso, saco un anillo, y ella se quedó patidifusa. No respondió enseguida y Percy temió que la respuesta fuera no. Por fin ella respondió –¡ SI, oh , por los dioses del Olimpo, Perseus Daniel Jackson, si, me encantaría ser tu esposa!

Dicho esto, ella lo levanto y le abrazó. Luego le beso, sabiendo que ahora y para siempre sería ella y solamente ella la dueña de su boca, de sus besos y de todo el, porque era suyo, y ella sabía que era suya. Y luego, el la tumbó en la playa, y la besó, y la besó toda la noche, y ella no paró de repetirse que lo amaba y el no paraba de decirle que la amaba y que no podría vivir sin ella.

Y estuvieron en la playa hasta el amanecer viviendo su amor.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo disfrutaran. Se aceptan reviews y críticas constructivas.**

**Solo recordarles que PJO y sus personajes son del Tio Rick, y yo solo les manejo un rato para que disfuten leyendo.**


End file.
